It is well known that certain burrowing rodents, and especially woodchucks, groundhogs, mice, voles and moles, are highly sensitive to shock waves, especially when these shock waves are transmitted through the ground to the animals in their burrows and that, when subjected to such shock waves, these animals tend to leave the burrows and hence are driven off from regions which are to be protected from them. This high physical sensitivity renders them particularly susceptible to the application of waves to the ground or soil which tend to surround the animals in their burrows, induce fright or fear and generate a flight syndrome.
It has been proposed heretofore, therefore, to drive off such rodents by the use of acoustic waves and hence to free an area subjected to such waves from these rodents. For this purpose, devices have been provided to apply acoustic waves of an appropriate amplitude or volume and these devices generally have transmitters, transducers or like output elements emitting the acoustic waves and which are intended to be inserted into the holes affording access to the burrows. The use of such devices, however, is disadvantageous, at least in part, because it requires the user to find the holes opening into the burrows to insert the device, a difficult operation.